Not Impossible
by Swizzle Stick
Summary: It's James and Lily's 6th year at Hogwarts. James has liked Lily since 4th year, but Lily can't stand James. When they are both named Prefects, will they be able to stop bickering and become friends? Maybe more?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Off to Meet the Hogwarts Express  
  
"James honey, wake up. You're going to miss the train!" his mother called from outside his room. He made an undistinguishable noise and rolled over, falling to the floor with a thud.  
James was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He got dressed in his muggle clothes, and went downstairs for breakfast.  
"Please try to be good and not blow up something this year. I don't want another letter like that last one that I got when you and your friends thought it would be funny to feed those toads a bow of firecrackers and set them off. It took that poor custodian a week to clean up the toad residue," His mother reminded him.  
"Aww mom, that was a year ago, and I already told you that it was Sirius's idea and not mine. Plus, we had to help clean that up."  
"I don't care. One more letter like that, and you won't want to come home. Trust me," she stated, looking at her son, "and try to fix your hair. It is so messy."  
"Mom, you know it won't do any good. It always looks like this," James said with a mouthful off egg. His mother continued to try to flatten it, but sighed and soon gave up trying.  
James finished his breakfast and ran upstairs to grab his trunk. They got in their car (A/N: Let's say that they have a muggle car) and arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:50.  
"Ten minutes to get to the platform dear," his mother said. They quickly disappeared through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters.  
As soon as he was through the barrier, he was tackled to the ground by a very excited Sirius. "Jamesy old boy!" Sirius shouted happily, while helping James retrieve his glasses, which had been knocked off by Sirius.  
"Sirius! It is so great to see you! I've missed you!" James shouted. They embraced in a one armed 'manly' hug. James and Sirius had been best friends forever. They lived next door to each other, and even their parents were best friends.  
Sirius and his family had gone on vacation for the entire summer to visit friends and family all around the world.  
"So, what did you get me?" James asked as he and Sirius each grabbed a handle of James's trunk.  
"Nothing," Sirius replied, his grin giving him away. James smiled at him and Sirius gave in and said, "I'll give it to you later." They boarded the train, and searched for an empty compartment. The found one that was almost empty except for their other best friends, Remus and Peter.  
"Hey guys!" Sirius said, bounding into the room and taking a seat next to Remus.  
"Hi," James said, sitting to Peter.  
Both Remus and Peter replied their hellos, and they started talking about their summers.  
It only took Sirius ten minutes to get a panic stricken look as he realized that they hadn't come up with any ways to prank the Slytherins. They began plotting but hadn't come up with anything good yet. They were sitting in a circle with their heads bowed. They only looked up when they heard their compartment door open and close. When they looked, there were three girls in their compartment. They were Lily Evans, Isabelle Ringing, and Lucy Johnston. The girls were facing the door and didn't notice the boys in there. Lily Evans was about 5'2" with straight red hair that stopped a little bit below her shoulder blades. She also had emerald green eyes. Isabelle Ringing was about the same height as Lily, but had curly blonde hair that flowed down her back, and piercing blue eyes. Everyone called her Belle. Lucy Johnston was a little bit shorter than Lily and Belle. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair, and hazel eyes. Lily, Belle, and Lucy were easily the three prettiest girls in school.  
The girls sighed and turned around only to become face to face with the Marauders, as the boys called themselves.  
"Oh sorry. We didn't mean to barge in," Lily said.  
Remus quickly said, "Don't worry about it. Why don't you girls join us and tell us what you were hiding out from."  
The girls sat down so that the order was Sirius, Belle, Remus, Lucy, James, Lily, and Peter, so that Peter was sitting next to the door.  
"What were you guys doing?" Lucy asked.  
"Planning pranks on Slytherin. We realized that we didn't have any for tonight, so we needed to get a head start on them," Sirius replied obviously.  
"You never told us what you were hiding out from," James noted.  
"Snape and Malfoy. They were trying to curse some first years, and we tried to stop them, but they turned on us," Belle replied.  
Right at that moment, the door burst open and Snape and Malfoy came into the compartment.  
"Ah, here is the mudblood filth and her friends. Just the people we were hoping to find and curse," Malfoy sneered.  
James stood up in front of the others, with Sirius and Remus standing behind him. Peter was cowering in a corner.  
"Get out of here Malfoy and Snape. No one wants to hear your complete garbage any more.  
"Potter, this doesn't concern you. Now move out of the way before I make you," Snape shouted angrily.  
"Why don't you go shove your wand up you're a--!"  
"James!" Lily exclaimed before he got farther than the a.  
"Sorry Lily," James said, not moving his eyes off of Snape, "why don't you go curse some little animals or something else you Slytherin gits love doing so much."  
The two Slytherins shot one more glare at James before turning and walking away.  
"Thanks," Lily, Belle, and Lucy all chorused.  
"No problem," James said.  
"Anytime," Sirius said.  
"It was our pleasure," Remus, the ever gentlemanly one, said.  
James was tall and thin, with messy black hair that never seemed to fall flat on his head. He had hazel eyes, and glasses. Sirius was also tall, but was a little bit more muscular than James. He had short, straight black hair and pale blue eyes that lit up when he laughed. Remus was paler than the others, and usually had a sickish appearance to him. This had something to do with the fact that Remus was a werewolf. He was the tallest of the four boys, and had sandy brown hair, with little flecks of gray in it. He also had dark brown eyes. Peter, the last Marauder, didn't really fit in with the other boys. He was short and round with blonde hair that stuck to his head, and watery blue eyes. He was shy and nervous, which none of the other boys were. He also differed from the Marauders by his lack of bravery and courage. The other three Marauders were considered to be the hottest guys in school. The only reason most people could find that he hung out with James, Remus, and Sirius was that they felt sorry for him, and didn't want him to feel left out since he was the other boy in their dorm.  
Lily looked out the window and gave a small gasp. "We're here," she said. The boys, Lucy, and Belle looked up too and saw that she was right. 


	2. Arriving, Feasting, and Some Friendly Co...

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put one in my last chapter. Anyway, I don't own anything. It is all J.K.'s except for Lucy and Belle. They are mine.  
  
Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Please review. I haven't gotten a single one. It is so sad, even though my story has only been up for one day. Oh well.  
  
On to the story!  
  
Chapter 2: Arriving, Feasting, and Some Friendly Competition  
  
The train slowed, and then stopped at the Hogsmeade station. The familiar sound of Hagrid's voice rang out over the crowd, as he called for all of the first years to follow him to the school. The Marauders, Lily, Belle, and Lucy made their way over to the horseless carriages. They got one to themselves as they made their way to Hogwarts. The Marauders did their best to make the girls laugh. They told jokes and stories about each other. All in all it was a very enjoyable trip for everyone. They reached the school and went inside for the feast.  
  
They sat down by each other and waited for the sorting to begin. A line of first years walked out and were waiting nervously in front of the older students. Professor McGonagall, their transfigurations teacher, and head of Gryffindor stepped up to the front of the room next to the sorting hat, and began calling out the list of names.  
  
"Christopher Collins" Gryffindor "Samuel Douglass" Slytherin "Paula Edgar" Hufflepuff "Chauncy McCleur" Ravenclaw  
  
Seven more students were sorted into Gryffindor, six into Hufflepuff, nine into Ravenclaw, and seven into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech, making sure to emphasize the rule of not going into the forest on the Hogwarts grounds as he glanced at the Marauders.  
  
"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed to the room as mounds of food appeared on the table. Everyone dug in quite happily.  
  
"Hey Belle, do you want to have an eating contest?" Sirius asked.  
  
Belle put on a determined and replied, "You're on."  
  
They piled their plates high with food, and Remus said, "One, two, three, GO!"  
  
They began to stuff food into their mouths as their friends watched, looking a little bit disgusted, but still amused nonetheless. After about five minutes, Sirius shouted, "Done!" He was grinning smugly as Belle sighed and put down her fork.  
"This was only round one Black. I challenge you for tomorrow at lunch. You'd better watch out Black, because I'm going to win."  
  
Sirius had to hold onto the table to keep from falling on the floor because he was laughing so hard. They finished eating in the same, jovial mood.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and everything fell silent. "Students, I have decided to do things a little bit differently this year. I haven't officially named my prefects yet because it was such a hard decision, so I've decided to name them now. Your prefects this year are....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I ran out of time. I'll try to write some more today, especially since this chapter was kind of short. Oh well, tootles! 


	3. And the Prefects Are

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. Oh well. It's okay. Sob, sob, Tear, tear.  
  
I want to thank Lady of Masbolle for reviewing me. She is my first, and so far only reviewer, but I hope I get some more. Hint hint.  
  
Anyway, on to the story!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: And the Prefects are...  
  
"Your prefects this year are Chelsea Glenn from Ravenclaw, Michael Snow from Hufflepuff, Severus Snape from Slytherin, James Potter from Gryffindor, and Lily Evans from Gryffindor."  
  
A huge round of applause erupted from all four tables. James was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of working with Lily, who he'd liked since third year. Lily on the other hand was looking positively furious at the thought of working with James.  
  
Dumbledore raised a hand to silence the room and said, "After dinner, will the prefects please come up to the front of the hall." With that, dinner was over.  
  
"We'll see you in the common room later okay?" Sirius asked James and Lily.  
  
Lily nodded while James said, "Sure Padfoot."  
  
They made their way up to Dumbledore as the hall emptied. He said, "The first prefect meeting will be held on Friday night at seven in the prefect's lounge." He handed everyone a packet with information and instructions on being a prefect. "Mr. Snape, Miss Glenn, and Mr. Snow, you are aloud to leave. Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, I'd like a word."  
  
As Snape, Michael, and Chelsea left, Lily and James looked up at the headmaster expectantly.  
  
"Now Lily, James, there is a reason that I made both of you Prefects, even though you are in the same house, and it is highly uncommon. You both have top grades, and I believe that you two could work marvelously together if you two would stop bickering so much. I really need both of you to put some extra effort into getting along for the school's sake. Can you try this for me?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes sir," they both said in unison.  
  
"Well if there are no more questions, then you are both dismissed. Oh, wait. James, congratulations! You've been made the Gryffindor quidditch captain."  
  
James and Lily left together, James with a huge grin on his face.  
  
James was a chaser on the quidditch team. Sirius was a beater, and Lucy was the other chaser. All three were quite talented on the pitch. Remus, being sick so often couldn't play, but enjoyed commentating, with Peter, who was too round to be able to fly very fast, as his assistant. Lily and Belle both loved quidditch, but Lily was terrified of heights, and Belle wasn't very coordinated.  
  
Lily looked up at James, and noticed he was grinning from ear to ear. 'He is so cute when he smiles. Whoa, wait. Why did I just think that James was cute? I can't think he is cute. I hate him remember? He's a prat, who wants nothing more from a girl than a good snog. I mean it is so annoying when he constantly asks me out. He should have figured out by now that the answer will always be no. But still, no. I can't think that he is cute.'  
  
"Stop it Lily," she said this last part aloud by mistake while repeatedly hitting her head.  
  
James looked down at her questioningly, and she realized what she was doing and stopped as a faint blush crept up her cheeks.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" he asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired I guess," she replied.  
  
"Okay then," he said and they continued walking.  
  
Lily let her mind wander back to her previous thoughts, 'How sweet. He seemed concerned about me. No, it's not sweet. He should mind his own business, instead of embarrassing me. But then again, he didn't really embarrass me. I accomplished that on my own. But he is Potter. Not James, Potter. The arrogant, bullying, git who is always asking me out. He hasn't even asked me out though. I wonder why he didn't. Every other year that he liked me, he asked me out on the train at least twice. Maybe he moved on. I hope not. Wait; did I just think that I hoped he hasn't moved on? I could care less. He could snog the entire female population of Hogwarts, and I wouldn't care. Oh, I hope he doesn't.'  
  
With these unsettling thoughts, they arrived at the Gryffindor portrait hole. James said the password, and they walked into the common room. They rounded up all of the Gryffindors, and sent them to bed, because they had their first day of classes the next morning.  
  
"Goodnight Lily," James said, as he was about to turn to walk up to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Goodnight James," she said, walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
'James. She called me James. What happened to Potter? I'm so happy, I could skip!' and he did as he continued these thoughts and skipped up to bed.  
  
'I can't believe I called him James. I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. Maybe I do need some sleep,' she thought as she entered her room to find her roommates asleep. She quietly got ready for bed, looking forward to the next day. 


	4. Gossip and a Morning Jog

Disclaimer: Like I've said before on many occasions, I don't own anything, but I wish I did.  
  
I still haven't gotten any more reviews. I know my story has only been up for like three days, but still. Please review, and I'll be your best friend : ) !!!!  
  
Anyway, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Gossip and a Morning Jog  
  
Lily awoke to the sound of Lucy's alarm clock.  
"Lucy shut that thing off! It is only five in the morning, and breakfast doesn't start until seven!" Jane Dwellers exclaimed. Jane was their other roommate. They were all pretty good friends, but Jane liked to hang out more with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"I know," Lucy replied getting up and turning her alarm clock off, "I wanted to get up and go jogging to stay in shape for quidditch. Will someone go with me?"  
  
"I will," Lily said while getting out of bed.  
  
"Both of you are crazy," Belle mumbled before falling back asleep.  
  
Lily and Lucy got dressed in shorts and t-shirts, and went outside. The common room was empty since it was so early. They got outside and began jogging around the lake.  
  
"So Lucy, who do you fancy?" Lily asked as they began their second lap.  
  
"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Lucy asked. Lily nodded and she continued, "Well, I guess I sort of fancy Remus. I know it's stupid, and that he could never like me. He is a Marauder after all. He always has girls hanging around him. He probably doesn't even notice me."  
  
"Actually, last night at dinner, I noticed him looking at you a lot. I bet he does like you," Lily told her friend, smiling.  
  
"Really? I hope you're right. It would be so great if he asked me out," Lucy said, looking rather pleased, "What about you? Who do you fancy?"  
  
"No one. Well not really anyway," Lily said, remembering her thoughts from the night before.  
  
"Really? I noticed that James hasn't asked you out yet. Do you think he's given up on you, or he likes someone else?"  
  
"I don't know. I did notice that too. Oh, did you hear that James is now the quidditch captain? He looked so happy after he found out last night," Lily remarked.  
  
"He is? That is so great. He'll make a terrific captain. I just know he will. Are you ready to go inside?" Lucy asked, glancing at her watch.  
  
Lily looked at her watch. It was 6:00. "Yeah, we'd better so that we have time to get ready before breakfast."  
  
The girls headed inside, to find that Belle and Jane were already up.  
  
"Well finally. We didn't think that ya'll would ever be coming back," Belle teased.  
  
Lucy and Lily showered and got ready. Once satisfied with her reflection, Lily joined the other girls, and they headed down to the common room to find the Marauders waiting for them.  
  
"Good morning ladies," Sirius greeted them, "It is about time that you all came down. We were getting worried."  
  
The girls each gave the guys a kiss on the cheek, as they walked down to breakfast.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Look at them. Lily and James are having a decent conversation. They aren't even fighting. It's amazing," Remus whispered to Lucy.  
  
"I think that it may have something to do with what Lily told me while we were jogging. She said that Dumbledore had told them that they needed to stop fighting and try to get along. But I don't think that he meant that they had to become best friends. I mean, she is actually laughing at something he said, and it isn't a fake laugh," Lucy replied.  
  
"Hmm, that would explain it. I hope they stay this way. It is so much quieter," Remus said.  
  
Just then, the post came. A few hundred owls came into the Great Hall  
to deliver letters and forgotten items to teachers and students. A  
large barn owl flew over to Remus. It was carrying the Daily Profit,  
the wizard newspaper. He paid the owl, and it took off back to the  
owlry. Another owl landed in front of Peter, and much to his dismay,  
it was carrying a few pairs of underwear with a note attached from his  
mother. The note said:  
Peter,  
I didn't remember if you'd packed enough, and so I sent these just in  
case. You know how I worry. Love,  
Mum  
As the last of the owls swooped out of the hall, James, Lily, Belle, Remus, Lucy, a very red Peter, and Sirius, who was howling with laughter, made their way towards their first class.  
  
"So what do we have today?" Sirius asked once he had stopped laughing enough to speak.  
  
James checked the schedule and groaned. "We have transfigurations with the Ravenclaws, herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and double potions with the Slytherins."  
  
All of the Gryffindor sixth years groaned at the thought of having to spend double potions with the Slytherins.  
  
Marie Cainbridge, their potions professor, made the class somewhat enjoyable. She never gave detentions, and she let the students talk. She also had a sense of humor, and laughed when the Marauders pulled pranks, even though they were normally at the Slytherin's expense.  
  
"Oh well. At least we still have Professor Cainbridge. She'll let us talk," Lily said.  
  
They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower to grab their bags. They arrived at transfigurations five minutes early to get good seats. The order was Peter, Belle, Sirius, Lily, James, Lucy, and Remus. Jane went off to sit with some of her Ravenclaw friends. They waited patiently for Professor McGonagall to come.  
  
She arrived, and told the class to take out their boos and turn to page thirtenn. "Today, we will be discussing how to transfigure toads into goblets. Please take out your wands and follow the incantation in your book."  
  
James, who was naturally gifted in transfigurations, had no problem completing this task. Lily on the other hand, was better at charms. Her goblet started croaking and hopping around the desk.  
  
James leaned over to her and whispered, "Would you like some help? I can show you how to do it."  
  
Lily looked at him and said, "No thank you. I can do this on my own. I don't need your help."  
  
James looked a little bit hurt, and turned back to his own goblet, transfiguring it into a toad and then a goblet over and over again.  
  
Lily watched him and thought, 'If he can do it, then I'm sure I can too.' She continued trying throughout the class, but didn't succeed, even though she came quite close.  
They walked down to the greenhouses for herbology. James sat down next to Sirius, and they began discussing quidditch. Sirius already knew about James being the new captain, and they were trying to decide on a day to hold try-outs for the open beater and keeper positions.  
  
"How about Friday?" Sirius asked  
  
"Can't. I have a prefect meeting. What about Saturday?" James asked.  
  
"Saturday works. Make sure to sign up to use the pitch." Sirius replied.  
  
James was about to say something when Professor Bloom came in. They'd have to finish their conversation later.  
  
After Herbology, they headed off for lunch.  
  
Belle looked at Sirius and said, "So, are you ready to go down Black?"  
  
Sirius looked amused and said, "I'm ready to have our competition if that is what you mean. I'm not going to lose."  
  
Once again they piled up as much food as their plates would allow. James counted off for them, "One, two, three, GO!"  
  
People who were watching, turned around, disgusted by their competition.  
  
They continued to put as much food in their mouths as possible. After about ten minutes of steady eating, Sirius won the second round. Both were breathing deeply so that they wouldn't get sick.  
  
Sirius smirked and said, "I told you I wouldn't lose. We can have another round sometime. I'm always game."  
  
Belle looked a little bit upset at having lost twice, but she smiled at Sirius and said, "You're on."  
  
Sirius gave Belle one of his charming smiles and said, "I can't wait."  
  
The rest of lunch passed uneventfully, and Belle, Lucy, Lily, and the Marauders headed off to potions.  
  
In the potions room, it was like there was an imaginary line that passed through the middle of the room. On one side were the Gryffindors, and on the other were the Slytherins.  
  
Professor Cainbridge walked into the room and gave instructions on the potion that they were going to be brewing today. She paired them off and let them get to work. The partners were Remus and Lucy, Peter and Jane, Sirius and Belle, Lily and James, Snape and Bellatrix Black, Malfoy and Mary Ridgeworth, Rudolophus Lestrange and Carrie Kinkade.  
  
"I'm really glad that I'm working with you, and not Sirius or Peter. They are bloody terrible at potions. Well, Sirius isn't that bad, but he can't concentrate or take it seriously to save his life," Remus said, Smiling at Lucy and sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Well, I'm really glad to be working with you too. Belle and Jane aren't too good at potions either, and Lily prefers charms. Plus she'd probably be complaining about James the whole time," Lucy replied.  
  
"Why does she hate him so much? He fancies her so much, but she never says yes when he asks her out, and it kind of kills him every time. Should he stop trying?" Remus asked, sending a glance over at Lily and James. Lily was yelling at James for something he had done, and James was trying not to laugh at how riled up she got so easily.  
  
"I don't think she hates him as much as she used to. She just thinks that he is a bit arrogant. I don't think that he should give up on her, just stop asking her out so much. It does get rather annoying. Also, he should stop messing up her hair. He looks good without having to mess it up." Lucy said.  
  
"I'll let him know. Thanks," Remus replied.  
  
"No problem," Lucy replied.  
  
The rest of potions passed in peace, except for when Peter jumped at the sight of Bellatrix walking past, and knocked over his cauldron, burning a hole through the floor.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Author's note: Hey everyone. I decided that I'm not going to update as often as I used to, since I'm not really getting any more reviews. When I get 5 reviews, I'll update more. I don't care if all 5 reviews are from the same person. I just want to know if anyone is still reading it. Let me know! 


	5. Author's Note

A/N  
  
Hey everyone. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I've been really busy. I'm thinking of putting this story on hold for awhile. I really don't like it that much, and I am in the process of writing another story, which I think will be much better. If any of you really want me to keep writing this story, then review me, and I'll keep writing it. But if no one reviews, I'll probably pick it back up sometime this summer.  
  
Swizzle Stick 


	6. Ch 5, The Titless CHapter, cuz i can't t...

Author's note: I've been informed, even though I already knew, that James was not a prefect. My friend even told me the page number and paragraph in the book where I could find this information out. But once again, I already knew. It is my story, and he will be a prefect if I want him to be. If anyone else has any problems with this, or anything else in MY story, please let me know. I'd also like to say that this story is an AU (Alternate Universe) story.  
  
I have a few thanks that I need to give. First off to Lady of Masbolle, who was terrific enough to review me.  
  
Another person I'd like to thank is Orangepenguin. She reviewed me not once, but 4 times!! Is that a friend or what?  
  
I'd also like to thank those of you who reviewed me, and convinced me not to quit this story.  
  
Anyway, onto the good stuff!  
  
Ch. 5,  
  
At dinner that night, the Marauders sat a little bit away from everyone else.  
  
"We have to plan something. We're the Marauders. This should be easy," Sirius said.  
  
The boys whispered some more and the people around them heard one word, "ketchup" before the boys burst out laughing. (A/N: I don't know if they would have ketchup, but they do now.)  
  
The girls were sitting a few people down from the guys, and were trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
"What do you think they are going to do with ketchup?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Well, there is only one way to find out. Hey Sirius, what are ya'll doing with ketchup?" Belle yelled down the table at Sirius.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Luv," Sirius replied, giving her a dashing smile and blowing a kiss at her.  
  
Belle looked down at her plate so that her friends wouldn't see the blush that was creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"Well, I know it is a subject change, but do you know what I realized today? We haven't talked about our summers, or who we fancy yet," Lucy said, nudging Lily in the side.  
  
"Ow, why did you do that? We can talk tonight in our dormitory, okay?" Lily asked, nudging Lucy in the side.  
  
"Yep," Lucy and Belle replied.  
  
After dinner the students returned to the common room. James put up a notice about the try-outs on the bulletin board.  
  
They decided to get a head start on their homework that was due the next week since they had nothing better to do.  
  
"Can you believe that we have a three foot essay due on Monday in transfigurations? Especially since it is the first day," Sirius complained to the other Gryffindor sixth years, minus Jane who was with some Ravenclaws.  
  
"I know. I can't even find enough information for one foot," Peter sighed and threw his quill to the floor.  
  
"We'll help you, don't worry," James replied.  
  
"Uh, Prongs, can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind Moony?" asked James as he left the common room and started to walk down the hallway.  
  
"It's about something that Lucy told me during potions. It's about Lily," Remus said, grabbing James's full attention.  
  
"What about her? Is it something bad?" James asked.  
  
"Not really. I found out what annoys Lily about you. Maybe if you changed these things, then she would like you." He told James everything that Lucy had said earlier.  
  
"So she really thinks I'm an arrogant git?" James asked, slightly crestfallen.  
  
"Listen Prongs, the things that would be the easiest for you to change are to make sure you don't mess up your hair, and don't ask her out again for a while. At least not until she shows signs of being interested," Remus advised.  
  
"Alright, I'll do my best," James said.  
  
They headed back to the common room, and James said he was heading up to bed.  
  
"What's wrong with Prongs?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Remus answered, glancing at the girls. Sirius took the hint, and shut up about the matter.  
  
After about another hour, the girls excused themselves for bed. The guys went up to their dorm to find James already asleep. Remus told the other guys what happened.  
  
Back in the girls' dorm, they were each flopped out on their beds.  
  
"So, who do you fancy Lucy?" Belle asked with an amused expression.  
  
"Well, I guess I sort of fancy Remus. I mean, he is so cute and sweet. He couldn't like me though, because he could have his pick out of tons of girls at Hogwarts," Lucy sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Oh come on Luc, he does like you. I'm sure of it. He's always staring at you during transfigurations, when I sit behind him. So, who do you like Lils?" Belle questioned.  
  
"No one really," Lily replied, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah right Lily. Come on. Well then, if you had to choose one person, who would it be?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I mean, is it on who I think is cute, or who I'd say yes to if they asked me out?" Lily asked.  
  
"Either one," Lucy replied.  
  
"Well, the Hufflepuff, Mark Jameson is rather cute, even if he is a bit daft. Then there is always the Ravenclaw 7th year, Will O'Riley. He is seriously cute, and he is smart, I mean he is in Ravenclaw after all. I'd go out with him in an instant," Lily sighed.  
  
"What about our Mr. Potter? He is really cute, and he likes you so much. Plus he is a Marauder, and that is always a bonus," Belle reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, James is really cute, but he is still an arrogant git who can't take a clue. Plus, if he likes me so much, why is he always off doing only Merlin knows what with all of those girls?" Lily asked.  
  
"Lily, you know that James isn't doing 'only Merlin knows what', and the only reason he goes out with the other girls is because you won't say yes to the poor guy," Belle said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, so who do you like Belle?" Lily asked, trying to change the topic.  
  
"I like Sirius, but he always has that stupid bunch of Hufflepuff bimbos hanging around him. I hardly ever get a chance to talk to him, or even just hang out with him," Belle replied.  
  
"Well there is going to be a Hogsmeade weekend soon. Why don't you ask Sirius to go with you?" Lily asked her.  
  
"That is a good idea. I think I will," Belle replied, "What about you Jane?"  
  
"Well, I guess I sort of fancy that Ravenclaw Jeremy Celler. He is so cute. I hang out with him all the time, but I think he only likes me as a friend."  
  
The girls continued on the topic of boys for a while before they fell asleep.  
  
The rest of the first week passed smoothly. Before she knew it, Lily was standing in front of the prefect's lounge. The other prefects were already there, waiting for Professor Dumbledore and the Head Boy and Girl to arrive.  
  
Michael and Chelsea were having a conversation off to the side. Lily was trying to talk to James, but he seemed preoccupied. Snape was standing away from everyone else, staring at Lily, but occasionally tearing his gaze from her to glance at his watch.  
  
Dumbledore and the Heads arrived, and they went inside to start the meeting.  
  
"I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting. Now, I hope that you've all read your packets. Tonight, you will start patrolling the hallways for students out of their common rooms. If you find any students, you must give them detention, and then report them to their head of house," Dumbledore said. The prefect meeting continued in this manner for another hour and a half, while they discussed the Hogsmeade trip, and the Halloween ball.  
  
Once the meeting was over, James and Lily headed back to the common room.  
  
"You know, we should change the password," Lily said.  
  
"I already took care of it," James replied.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Lily asked, silently annoyed at the fact that James didn't ask her opinion before he made the password.  
  
"You'll see," James replied, hoping that she liked it.  
  
They walked on in silence until they reached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
The fat lady looked at them and asked, "Password?"  
  
James stepped up and said, "Tiger Lily."  
  
The portrait swung open and Lily looked at James and asked, "Why did you make that the password?"  
  
"Because I like lilies," James stated simply.  
  
"Oh, alright then," Lily said.  
  
They made their way over to their friends and sat down on the couches.  
  
"I'm bored. I want to play," Sirius said while bouncing up and down on the couches.  
  
"What do you want to play?" Remus asked tiredly, the full moon was only a few days away. But before Sirius could answer, Remus said, "We're not playing war. I know that is what you were going to say, but don't you remember the incident at James's house last time you wanted to play war?"  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't have to end like that every time! Please? Pretty please?" Sirius begged.  
  
"No!" Remus and James yelled together.  
  
"What happened at James's house?" Lucy asked.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. It is too painful," Remus sighed, while the other guys sniggered.  
  
"Well, why don't we play cat's eye?" Lily asked.  
  
"What's cat's eye?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It is a muggle game. It is like hide and seek, except for it is in the dark," Lily explained.  
  
"Oh, I want to play. I want to play! Let's go now. I want to play!" Sirius said in a merry singsong voice.  
  
"Alright, we'll play when Lily and I get back from patrolling at about ten. Then we should be able to have the common room to ourselves. If we don't, we can just scare everyone else out with a few fake dung bombs," James said.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said, "But what do we do 'til then?"  
  
"We could finish this homework for starters," Lily replied, picking up her quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Thanks again to those of you who persuaded me to keep writing this story. I hope you like this chapter, as it is my first real one in a while. Here's what to look forward to next time..... James and Lily patrolling Playing cat's eye An interesting question, in an interesting spot and lots more once I think of it.  
  
Swizzle Stick 


	7. Ch 6 Patrolling and Games

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews Molly! You are awesome. We need to get together again soon!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch 6 Patrolling and Games  
  
James and Lily left their friends to go patrolling. As they were walking along the corridor, Lily thought to strike up a conversation. "So, um, I can't wait to go play cat's eye. It will be so much fun."  
  
James glanced at her then said, "Yeah, it should be fun. It was a great idea. A lot better than war anyway."  
  
"What happened at your house when you guys played war?' Lily asked.  
  
James sighed, "Sirius decided it would be fun to play war, not the card game, but like a real war. It was he and Peter against Remus and me. Well, our fort was on one side of my house and Sirius and Peter's was on the other side. Sirius, the genius that he is, decided to blow up my fort. He succeeded, but that means he blew up half my house. Let's just say that my mum wasn't too pleased. I've never seen her so angry. She yelled at us for an hour or so, and then made Sirius, Remus, and Peter go home. She hasn't let them back yet, but they've been owling her and apologizing profusely, so she might let them come over during either Christmas break, or during summer."  
  
"Oh," was all Lily could think to say. Had Sirius really blown up half of the Potter's house?  
  
"Yeah, but it is alright now. I had to work all summer to get back into my mother's good graces, but all has been forgiven," James said.  
  
They walked on in silence for the remainder of their patrol. When they got back to the common room, Sirius was waiting by the portrait hole for them.  
  
"Finally. I thought you'd never get here," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Well, who wants to count first?" Peter asked.  
  
"Let's draw straws," James suggested. He transfigured some parchment into straws and held them out. Everyone took one.  
  
"Tough luck Peter," Sirius said. They turned out all of the lights. As soon as Peter went to the boys' dormitory staircase, the rest of them searched for hiding places.  
  
Lily hid behind a sofa, and James hid in the space between the bookcase and the wall. Remus and Lucy soon had their own hiding places as well, but Sirius and Belle couldn't find anywhere. Finally, Sirius decided to get to the place between a chair and the wall, only to soon be accompanied by Belle.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't have time to find a spot anywhere else," Belle whispered, and promptly sat on Sirius's lap. Sirius was slightly taken aback by this, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Belle sighed, and decided now was the time to do what she had been dreading all day.  
  
"Sirius?" Belle whispered.  
  
"Yes," he whispered back.  
  
"I was wondering, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Belle asked nervously, dreading his answer.  
  
Sirius was completely shocked. He had liked Belle for a while, but didn't think she liked him back. "Of course," he answered back, kissing her gently.  
  
When he pulled away, Belle was extremely thankful that the lights were off, because she was blushing horribly. Sirius liked her. She couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true. At that moment, Belle felt as though she could fly.  
  
Peter had by this time wandered down the stairs to look for everyone. He was walking cautiously through the room, when he tripped over something. Peter heard a snort of laughter that came from the thing he fell over. "I've found you Lucy!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
Lucy sighed, then got up and turned on the lights. "I'm the seeker now," she said.  
  
She turned the lights off and headed to the boys' staircase.  
  
Lucy called out that she was about to come and look, and Lily, who hadn't found a hiding place yet, scrambled to the nearest spot she could find. Unfortunately, that was also the spot that James was in. It was a rather small space between a tall piece of wall that came off the side of the fireplace and the wall. Lily sidled in so that she was right up against James.  
  
"Is it okay if I hide here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure," James whispered back, pulling her even more against him.  
  
Lily sighed. Even though she would never admit it aloud, it felt right being in James Potter's arms, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, feeling his muscular arms, well toned from years of quidditch practice, around her. It felt right, being close enough to smell his wonderfully intoxicating scent of sandalwood and whatever he used to shave with. She wished that she could stay there forever.  
  
James was having similar thoughts as he stood there holding Lily in his arms. He subconsciously pulled her closer, bringing the aroma of her strawberry scented shampoo with her. He was almost in a state of bliss to be able to be so close to her without her screaming and fighting with him, even if it was only for a few minutes. He knew he loved Lily; he just had to make her see it too. He had to make her reciprocate his feelings. If only this moment would never end.  
  
But much to both of their dismay, Lucy found Sirius, who in turn found Remus, who found Belle, and so on. After about another hour, they ended the game and said good night to one another.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Hey everyone! I hope ya'll liked this chapter. I personally did. Anyway, I apologize for it being so short, but I sort of ran out of ideas. Let me know if ya'll have any. Thanks!!!!!!!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Ch 7 A Date at Hogsmeade

Not Impossible

Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in so long, but I have my reasons. I had band camp, followed by school starting, plus numerous other activities. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I'll try to make it a good one since I haven't written in so long.

I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed my last chapter. It does mean a lot that all of ya'll take the time to read my stories and tell me what you think of them.

Well let's get to the good stuff!

Chapter 8: A Date at Hogsmeade

With the second week of Hogwarts over, we find the sixth year Gryffindor girls fast asleep on the morning of the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

"Humph," was the unintelligible remark heard by Belle as her alarm clock went off.

"Will you shut that thing off? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Jane yelled.

"Stop yelling. You woke me up, so now the only thing left to do is wake Lily up so that she can join in the yelling too," Lucy said before throwing a pillow at Lily.

'Why do they have to wake me up every morning like this? Why can't it be a simple, 'wake up Lily' or 'good morning Lily' or something like that? Why do they have to wake me up by throwing a pillow at me?' Lily thought as she rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for Hogsmeade.

"Tell us again why we are having a Hogsmeade trip this early in the year," Lucy said while brushing her teeth.

"Dumbledore said that he wanted to make it a welcome back present to the 5th, 6th, and 7th years. I think he is feeling guilty about not letting us go at all last year because of James and the rest of them hiding his sherbet lemons. It really wasn't fair of him to take it out on all of us. Do you remember how upset he was? He stormed around for a week in a bad mood until he found them," Lily replied.

Lily and Lucy heard shuffling in their room before Belle ran into the bathroom.

"I almost forgot my date with Sirius is today! I can't believe it. Ya'll have to help me get ready. Jane already left. She said something about breakfast and cowboys. I have no idea what she was talking about, but since it is early, I decided to humor her," Belle said before she hopped into the showers.

"How could she have forgotten? She has been talking about it nonstop all week. I wish that she would forget about the date. I'm a little bit nervous about her going out with Sirius. You know he doesn't treat girls very nicely," Lucy said.

"You know Belle can take care of herself. I'm more worried about him. Don't you remember what she did to that Aaron guy last year when he tried something? He walked kind of funny for a couple of weeks afterwards," Lily said.

As soon as all three girls were ready, they headed down to the common room together. The Marauders were waiting for them as had become a habit in the last couple of weeks.

Lily walked down the stairs first, followed closely by Lucy and then Belle. The boys stood to greet them. When Sirius saw Belle, his breath caught in his throat for a moment. He recovered quickly and calmly walked over to her.

He held out his arm for her to hold on to as he said, "You look fabulous this morning."

"Thank-you Sirius. That is very sweet. I can't wait for our date today. It will be a lot of fun."

The girls and the Marauders went down to breakfast together before leaving for Hogsmeade.

Sirius and Belle went off by themselves.

James turned to Lily, Lucy, Remus, and Peter before asking, "Where do you guys think we should go first?"

Peter spoke up and said that he had to go off by himself for a while as he had previous engagements.

James quirked an eyebrow at Remus that went unnoticed by Peter before saying, "Alright Peter, we'll catch up with you later."

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks first? I'm kind of thirsty," suggested Lucy.

"Sounds good to me," Remus answered.

They made their way down the road until they arrived at the Three Broomsticks. James held the door as Lily, Lucy, and Remus entered before they found themselves a table near the back in the crowded pub.

They had just finished ordering a round of butterbeers when Will O'Riley, the 7th year Ravenclaw walked by their table. "Hello Lily," he said while nodding to the rest of the group at the table.

"Hello Will, how are you today?"

"I'm great, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Are you here with anyone?"

"No. I was waiting for some of my friends, but they haven't arrived yet."

"Oh, would you like to join us until your friends arrive?"

"Oh no Lily, I'm sure that Will has many other things he would rather be doing right now then sharing a table with us," James interjected.

"Quite the contrary James, if you all don't mind of course," Will answered.

"Oh no, we don't mind at all do we Remus?" Lucy inquired.

"Of course not," Remus answered reluctantly after giving James an apologizing glance.

"Wonderful," Will said as he pulled up a chair.

"Yes, wonderful," James muttered under his breath.

"So Lily, are you here with anyone in particular?" Will asked.

"Not really, I'm just here with some of my friends. You know Lucy, Remus, and James."

"Of course I do. Congratulations James on making quidditch captain. You know, I'm the Ravenclaw quidditch captain. I've also got top marks for my year you know. I'm planning on becoming an auror. What are you going to do after school Lily?"

"She wants to become either a journalist or a writer. She doesn't want a job with the ministry though, as she thinks it would be boring. I personally think she could do something with drawing as well. She does beautiful sketches. Maybe she could do the illustrations for her own books someday. That would be lovely." James said.

"Thank-you James, but I am more than capable of answering for myself. How did you know all of that anyway? I certainly don't talk to you about what I want to do after Hogwarts. Have you been eavesdropping? I can't believe you!" Lily shouted at him angrily.

"No! I wasn't eavesdropping. I just pay attention when you talk. You were talking quite loudly with your friends in the common room about it one evening. I'm sorry that I overheard. I was only sitting one sofa over you know," James replied heatedly.

Will looked between the two nervously and said, "Oh there are my friends. It was nice seeing you again Lucy, Remus, James. I'll talk to you later Lily," before he hurried away to sit with his friends.

"See what you did James, you scared him off. You are so stupid sometimes. You just have to mess everything up," Lily said furiously.

"I mess up everything? What do you mean _I_ mess up everything? I didn't do anything at all. The only thing I said was what I remembered you saying that you wanted to do after you left school. I'm very sorry that I paid attention at all. Bye Remus, Lucy, I'll see ya'll later," James said before he stormed out of the bar.

James pushed past a group of giggling 5th year Ravenclaws as he made his way down little known passages through Hogsmeade before he arrived at his destination, The Shrieking Shack.

'Who does Lily think she is? I didn't do a thing wrong. Maybe I should just ignore her for a while. There are plenty of girls at Hogwarts after all. I'll just have to find someone else to occupy my time until she comes around. If she ever does that is,' he thought as he pried the door open and went into the shack. He sat on the dusty floor and tried to calm down as he cleared his mind.

Back in the Three Broomsticks, Lily had her head buried in her arms on the table. "Why did I have to say that? I know that he didn't do anything. He even complemented my drawing abilities. He was nothing but sweet, and I acted like a complete hag. Remy, do you think he will forgive me?"

"I'm sure he will. He usually does when your temper acts up. I wouldn't worry about it," Remus said as he patted her arm comfortingly, "I'm going to have to leave you girls for a little while. I'm going to go check on James."

"Do you know where he is?" Lily asked.

"I've got an idea. He is probably in his place. It is the spot where he goes whenever he needs to get away."

"Can I come to apologize?" Lily asked.

"It would probably be best if you stayed away from him for a little while. At least until he vents some of his anger. He as a temper that is just as bad if not worse than yours after all," Remus answered.

"All right, then can you tell him that I am very sorry, and I know that he didn't say anything wrong?"

"Of course," and with that, Remus left the pub.

"Do you want to look around for Belle, or do you want to head back?" Lucy asked.

"Let's just head back. Belle will tell us the details once she gets back. There are sure to be loads of them."

With Belle and Sirius

"Where do you want to go first?" Belle asked Sirius.

"You pick," Sirius answered as he reached over and took hold of Belle's hand.

"Why don't we just wander around for a little bit, then if we see somewhere that we want to go, then we can. We have to stop by Zonko's though. That is a must of course."

"Of course, "Sirius said, a little surprised that she wanted to go there, but thrilled nonetheless.

They walked hand-in-hand down the street, talking together comfortably as they strolled.

"I was thinking about trying out for the quidditch team you know. I'm not very coordinated, but I'd love to be a beater. Lily always said that I'm wonderful with a bat. We used to play softball, which is a muggle sport where you have to try to hit a ball with a bat when another player called the pitcher throws it to you. I was very good at that game; the only problem is that I don't know if I can do that on a broom. Could you help me before the try-outs?"

"Sure, I'd love to," Sirius answered.

They walked on in silence, before coming to a halt in front of a cute little diner.

"Do you want to go inside? I'm rather hungry," Sirius said.

"Sure, I've never been in here before," Belle answered.

"Me neither, let's go."

They walked into the diner and sat in a booth together. Once they had ordered, Belle asked what Sirius was planning to do after school.

"Well, James and I are planning on becoming aurors together. It should be great fun, and I always figured I'd be working side by side with Jamsey one day. I've known him since I've been born. We've been next door neighbors forever, and our parents are best friends," Sirius answered.

"You are so lucky to have him. I mean, Lily, Lucy, and Jane are great, but we aren't as close as you, Remus, James, and Peter. Ya'll do everything together. I get kind of jealous to tell you the truth," Belle said.

"I love them all, and I would do anything for them. Actually, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can," Belle answered.

"I don't really like Peter that much. He is really clingy. He doesn't really do much for the group. James and I are always protecting his ass, and he doesn't do a whole lot in return. I guess that bothers me a bit. I mean, Remy can take care of himself too, but Peter is just a lost cause. Remus contributes. He is really the smartest in the group, though I'm sure you thought it was me. But seriously, without Remus, James and I would fail many a lesson. We always have to use his notes, but he is patient with us. That is really one of his best qualities, his patience. Another is how he cares about absolutely everybody and he doesn't want any of us to get hurt or hurt anyone else. That is why our pranks hardly ever hurt anyone. James and I come up with the plans; Remus makes sure that they can be done and helps us research any ingredients or spells that might be useful. He also helps with the execution of the pranks. All that Peter really does is get in the way. He does make a good distraction though with how clumsy he is. The only real reason that he is in the Marauders is because James and Remus felt sorry for him. I mean he was the only other guy in our dorm, and they didn't want him to feel left out."

"I guess I understand what you mean. I never liked him much either. There is something creepy about him. Especially lately. I've noticed that he disappears quite often without any explanation of his whereabouts. It could be that he has a girlfriend, but that is really unlikely. It would have to be a very desperate girl to go out with Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius just nodded in agreement before pulling Belle into a deep kiss, something that he had wanted to do as he had watched her talk. Her lips moved so enchantingly, he just had to feel them against his own.

A few hours later, Sirius and Belle headed back toward Hogwarts. Once they arrived in the common room, Sirius gave Belle a goodnight kiss that lasted a little longer than it should have, before smiling dreamily at her as she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

As soon as she entered, Jane, Lucy, and Lily pounced on her for details of their date.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," Belle said.

"Well, what did you say?" Lily asked her excitedly.

"I said yes of course. What else would I say?"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Belle!" Jane exclaimed.

"So Padfoot, what happened on your date?" Remus asked.

"It was great. She is one of the most awesome girls I've ever met. She loves quidditch and she actually suggested that we go to Zonko's. That was without a doubt one of the top five dates I've ever been on. Plus, now she is my girlfriend. I know I normally don't have girlfriends, because I like to play the field, but I really like her a lot."

"That's great mate!" James said excitedly, clapping Sirius on the back.

They continued to talk about the day's events, including trying to console James about the events with Lily earlier. After a while, they went to bed, some eagerly awaiting the next day, and some not.

XXXXXXXXXXAUTHOR'S NOTEXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter completed. Let me know what you think of it. Don't be shy, REVIEW!!!!!!

Swizzle Stick


End file.
